The present disclosure relates generally to glass laminates, and more particularly to hybrid glass laminates comprising a chemically-strengthened outer glass pane and a non-chemically-strengthened inner glass pane. Such hybrid laminates may be characterized by low weight, good sound-damping performance, and high impact resistance. In particular, the disclosed hybrid laminates satisfy commercially-applicable impact test criteria for non-windscreen applications.
Glass laminates can be used as windows and glazings in architectural and transportation applications, including automobiles, rolling stock and airplanes. As used herein, a glazing is a transparent or semi-transparent part of a wall or other structure. Common types of glazings that are used in architectural and automotive applications include clear and tinted glass, including laminated glass. Laminated glazings comprising opposing glass sheets separated by a plasticized poly(vinyl butyral) (PVB) sheet, for example, can be used as windows, windshields, or sunroofs. In certain applications, glass laminates having high mechanical strength and sound-attenuating properties are desirable in order to provide a safe barrier while reducing sound transmission from external sources.
In many vehicular applications, fuel economy is a function of vehicle weight. It is desirable, therefore, to reduce the weight of glazings for such applications without compromising strength and sound-attenuating properties. In this regard, it can be advantageous for a glass laminate to be mechanically robust with respect to external impact events such as attempted forced entry or contact with stones or hail, yet suitably dissipate energy (and fracture) as a result of internal impact events such as contact with an occupant, for example, during a collision. Further, governmental regulations are demanding higher fuel mileage and lower carbon dioxide emissions for road vehicles. Thus, there has been an increased effort to reduce the weight of these vehicles while maintaining current governmental and industry safety standards. Non-glass window materials, such as polycarbonate, have been developed, which reduce vehicle weight but do not offer appropriate resistance to environmental, debris, and other concerns. Embodiments of the present disclosure, however, provide substantial weight reduction, safety compliance, effective durability and reduced laceration potential in the event of a vehicular crash. In view of the foregoing, thin, light weight glazings that possess the durability and sound-damping properties associated with thicker, heavier glazings are desirable.